


You Made My Eyes Burn (Zach Mitchell X Reader)

by Miss_Union_Jack



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, friendship!!, reader has lesbian moms btw, slowly moves to dating, taking care of a fake baby, they're hecka cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You better have a damn good reason for calling me at,” You glanced at the alarm clock on your nightstand. “Three in the morning. On a Saturday. Seriously? Who does that?” You asked, exasperation coating your words. Even if it was summer, it was still a weekend, and weekends were meant for sleeping. </p>
<p>“__y/n__, can you please come over?” Zach pleaded, and you could hear the intense desperation in his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Made My Eyes Burn (Zach Mitchell X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> We’re gonna pretend that Zach and __y/n__ were assigned one of those fake babies to take care of over summer (idk why they were assigned it over the whole summer, they just were, okay?).

You heard your phone ringing, growling and shoving your head back under your pillow. You hoped that whoever was calling was just a salesperson, ignoring the obnoxious noise until, at last, your phone fell silent.   
  
You breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as your phone began to ring again. You huffed in annoyance, pulling your __f/c__ covers off your body and blindly reaching around for your phone.   
  
"You better have a damn good reason for calling me at," You glanced at the alarm clock on your nightstand. "Three in the morning. On a Saturday. Seriously? Who does that?" You asked, exasperation coating your words. Even if it was summer, it was still a weekend, and weekends were meant for sleeping.   
  
"__y/n__, can you please come over?" Zach pleaded, and you could hear the intense desperation in his voice.  
  
"Why on Earth would you need me to come over?"   
  
You heard Zach groan, and then a quiet rustling of clothes as he moved around. "The baby has been crying for over an hour, and I cannot get it to stop crying and if it doesn't stop crying soon, Gray and my parents are going to wake up and just, please help me."  
  
You sighed and rubbed the sleep from your eyes, padding around your room sluggishly as you tugged on a sweatshirt and slipped on a pair of Converse. "You are so lucky that you're my neighbor." You said, and smiled slightly at the sigh of relief you could hear Zach release.  
  
"You're the best. I owe you one." Zach said gratefully, and you rolled your eyes as you finished lacing up your shoes.   
  
"I know. I'll be there in two minutes." You hung up before Zach could say anything else and stuck your phone in your pocket. You walked into the kitchen and wrote a quick note, leaving it on the table so that if your parents woke up and saw you weren't home, they wouldn't panic.   
  
You speedwalked over to Zach's house and rapped lightly on the back door, waiting impatiently for him to open it. Just as you were pulling out your phone to text him and ask him where the heck he was, the door swung open, revealing the dark haired boy with deep circles under his eyes. You didn't even wait for him to invite you in, you just brushed past him and walked right into his room.   
  
You picked up the incredibly lifelike baby, taking it into your arms and rocking it gently. "Shh, it's okay, love. Mommy's here now." You murmured softly, trying not to blush when you realized that Zach had entered the room and was now staring at you. "Not a word, Mitchell." You said sharply, locking your eyes with his in a glare.   
  
He held up his hands defensively. "I was just going to say that you'd be a good mom, if you ever decide to have kids."   
  
You glared at him for a moment before letting it drop. You brought your gaze back to the blue bundle in your arms and couldn't help but smile at it. Even though it was just a hunk of plastic and wires, you and Zach had been taking care of it for a little over a month now, and you had grown quite fond of the thing. "Thanks." You spoke softly, not wanting to "wake" the baby up now that it had finally fallen asleep.  
  
"You're welcome." Zach murmured, trying to keep his voice quiet.   
  
"Do you want me to take the baby for the rest of the night?" You questioned quietly, and Zach nodded vigorously.   
  
"Please, oh my god. You are the absolute best."  
  
You were just about to tell him that he said that earlier, but before you could, he had pressed a swift kiss to your cheek and flopped onto his bed.   
  
"Oh sweet mattress, how I missed you." Zach mumbled, and before you had time to ask him what the hell that was, he was sleeping soundly. With an eye roll and a still tingling cheek, you pulled his blanket over his back, making sure that he was tucked in. "Thanks, __y/n__." Zach spoke so softly that you were pretty sure he was sleep talking, and you smiled, hefting your pretend baby a little higher in your arms.   
  
"You're welcome. Night, Zach." You whispered and crept through his house as quietly as possible before walking back to your own house. The baby was still "sleeping", so you carefully folded some blankets together and made a makeshift crib, putting it on your bed before crawling in beside it.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my adorable little monster."  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, you know how you owe me a favor?" You asked, standing in front of Zach and balancing your fake baby on your hip.   
  
Zach looked at you warily before reluctantly answering. "Yeah."  
  
"I need you to take the baby for the week."   
  
"I'm going on vacation!" Zach argued.   
  
"So am I!" You shot back, before sighing and running a hand across your face. "Zach, help me out here. This is my first time going to Disneyland, and if I have to take care of the baby the whole time, I am going to end up stabbing someone."  
  
"Are you sure you want me to take it? What if I drop it in the velociraptor pit or something?"  
  
You glared at him for the mere suggestion. "I am trusting you here. Please, _please_ don't kill my fake baby."   
  
He raised an eyebrow at you. "Isn't it _our_ fake baby?"  
  
"Please do not let anything happen to our fake baby."  
  
"I won't." Zach said, and cautiously took the baby from your outstretched arms.   
  
"Thank you." You said, sagging in relief. "I gotta go, my parents are loading up the car as we speak."   
  
Sure enough, when Zach looked over, he saw Mrs. and Mrs. __l/n__ piling bags into the car. When they caught sight of you and Zach, the two women smiled and waved brightly before returning to their task.  
  
"Wait," Zach said, lightly wrapping a hand around your wrist. You turned around to look at him, eyebrow raised in confusion. "I do have one condition for taking the baby for a whole week."  
  
"Okay, what is it?" You asked, looking up at him.   
  
A mischievous smile quirked the corners of his mouth up, and it only made him look even more (unfairly) attractive. "When we get back from our vacations, we are going to make Gray babysit this," Zach gestured at the baby in his arms. "For a night, and we are going to go on a date." At your slightly bewildered look, Zach continued, now sounding a little shy but trying to mask it with humor. "I mean, we already have a kid together, isn't it time to go on a date?"  
  
You smiled softly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Sounds awesome. I'll see you in a week, Mitchell."  
  
"See you then, __l/n__." Zach murmured, his smile softening as he watched you bound across the street.   
  
"Don't you dare let anything happen to m-our baby!" You called out before you climbed into your mothers' car.   
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Zach tossed back, waving at you as your car pulled out of the driveway and down the road. Zach could already tell that he was going to miss you.  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
"I let something happen to the baby." Was the first thing Zach said when he showed up at your doorstep a week later. "I'm sorry." He said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.  
  
Having heard about the Indominus Rex getting loose at Jurassic World, you couldn't find it in you to care.   
  
"I don't care, idiot!" You huffed, grabbing him by the strings of his hoodie and yanking him into your house. "Are you okay?" You asked and looked up at him worriedly, scanning his face for any signs of injury.  
  
"I'm fine, promise." He said soothingly, and you threw your arms around his neck.   
  
"I was so worried about you and Gray when I saw what happened on the news." You mumbled, clutching onto Zach tightly. "I was panicking pretty much all week." You admitted and nuzzled closer to Zach as he chuckled.  
  
"You are adorable." Zach said, and you hid your blush in his shoulder. "Hey," Zach said, carefully pulling out of the embrace. "We still on for that date? We don't even need to get Gray to babysit now." Zach said hopefully.  
  
You smiled at him, closing the distance between you and kissing him gently. One of Zach's hands made its way to your face, cupping your cheek as he kissed you back softly. You felt a pleasant warmth spreading through your body everywhere Zach's body was touching yours, until your whole body felt fuzzy and relaxed.   
  
"Best way to say yes, ever." Zach whispered, the words sending vibrations through your mouth as he spoke them again your lips.  
  
You smiled and hooked a hand around his neck, kissing him once more before pulling away. "So, where do you want to go for our date?"  
  
"Anywhere that doesn't involve dinosaurs. Or babies because, you know, bad memories." Zach said and pretended to shudder.  
  
"Wanna go get a pizza and then come back here, or to your house, it doesn't matter, and watch a movie or something? I mean, we could go out but I'm honestly a little paranoid that dinosaurs are gonna pop up somewhere."  
  
Zach grinned at you. "Sounds perfect."  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
Zach's hand sent tingles shooting up your arm as he wove his fingers through yours, and you couldn't help the bright smile from unfurling across your face as you led him out the door of your house. The whole walk to the pizza place (which was only a ten minute walk from your house) was spent with Zach making stupid dinosaur jokes, and you leaning your head in his shoulder in an attempt to hide your laughter.   
  
When you finally made it back to your house forty minutes later (you and Zach had to stop several times so you could catch your breath, his jokes were just _so_ terrible), you and Zach had matching grins on your faces and two (now slightly cold) pizzas.   
  
"Mama, mom, I'm home!" You called out, and your __h/c__ haired mother stepped out of the kitchen to greet you.  
  
"Hey, honey." She greeted, pressing a kiss to your forehead before raising an eyebrow at Zach. "Zach, right?" She asked, and when he nodded, she pulled him into a quick hug, to both of your surprise. "Did __y/n__ finally ask you out?" She questioned knowingly, and you groaned.   
  
"Mom!" Just because you had had a crush on Zach ever since you moved into the house across the street from his and both your moms knew about it didn't mean that Zach needed to.   
  
After giving you a curious look, Zach spoke. "No, actually, I asked her out."  
  
You mom grinned. "Good for you!" She looked between the two of you, and then to the couch in your living room. "I'm just going to take this," She said, opening one of the pizza boxes and grabbing four slices of pizza. "And then I'm going to leave you two alone. Have fun!" She called, and you could hear the joyful exclamation your mama made as your mom entered their bedroom and told her the good news.   
  
"Finally?" Zach asked after a moment of silence, and you mumbled something unintelligible. "What was that?"  
  
You glared at him and spoke sheepishly. "I've kind of had a huge crush on you since we moved in across the street from you."  
  
"You moved there two years ago!" Zach exclaimed, and you opened your mouth to speak, but Zach spoke again, his voice soft and gentle. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You always hung out with all these pretty girls at school, and I'm not even that self-conscious, but they were all, like, super model pretty." You shrugged. "Not to mention that I've always had trouble speaking around really hot people."  
  
"I wish you would've told me." Zach murmured, a hand moving to your cheek as he rubbed his thumb across your cheekbone. "I would've asked you out sooner."  
  
You smiled and leaned into the touch. "Speaking of that, our pizza's gonna get cold. Let's actually eat some, yeah?"  
  
Zach nodded and kissed the tip of your nose, before reopening the pizza box and picking up two slices. He handed one to you and kept one for himself, and as you sunk down onto your couch, Zach's leg brushing against yours and some zombie movie playing off Netflix, you couldn't help but think that you could get used to this.   
  
End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or any of its characters, Lana Del Rey, or anything else mentioned in this fic, all rights go to their rightful owners!! 
> 
> I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors!!
> 
> Also posted on my DA and Tumblr, hopefully no one thinks I'm stealing from myself!! ((:
> 
> Feedback is extremely appreciated!!! <33333


End file.
